the tale of senbonzakura and zabimaru monkey
by kikkie
Summary: this is my first time writing a story so pls dont be mad for mistakes. the story mostly about senbonzakura falling for zabimaru saru or monkey or chimpette she has lots of names hope you like it. im a new at putting stories on her so is there a repeat of story here just give me a call. ty hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I cant believe this, Saru thought. Her day was terrible as it is, now she trap in a cage do to Senbonzakura playing with the remote. Even with all his effert the glass walls didn't even get scratch. After that, She was able to calm him down. He sat down and waited.

Are they here yet? Senbonzakura ask.

What? Both me and snaky said.

I cant wait anymore! Senbonzakura yelled as he got up and pulled out his blade.

Calm down! Saru yelled.

I already counted to ten in my head. He said with his blade to her neck.

Easy…, I get scared.

Hey! Look! Snaky yelled. We both look at where he was pointing. It was a mail shoot.

WHAT THE HELL IS A MAIL SHOOT DOING HERE! she screamed, angry not at the fact it was there but the fact she didn't see it before.

Who cares, let's just get out of here! Snaky said as he jump in. SNAKY! she yelled. I could only fit my head! He turn around before our chain stoped him.

What the hell! He yelled as he climb back up the shoot.

Look's only to be kid size. Senbozakura said folding his arms.

Im not a kid! Snaky yelled.

who cares! I yelled at him back. Look the important thing is you can get help. I un-chained him.

Before he went down he whispered in my ear. Are you sure you'll be ok like this? All alone with him? He ask

I'll be fine. I tell him before pushing him down the shoot.

I got a bad feeling about this. I thought. I look back at senbonzakura, he was siting in the same pose he was earlier. I decided to join him in seating. Its hard to tell if he was looking at me do to the mask. But for some weird reason I felt that he was stairing at me.

So…, I started. Anything new? He didn't say anything but his mask was in my direction.

Can I ask you something? He said.

Um sure, what is it?

He pointed to her breast. Are those real? He ask.

Saru almost fainted. WHAT! OF COURSE THEIR REAL!

Senbonzakura turn his head and look at the glass.

Oh snaky! Saru thought. Where are you!

(Snaky)

Snaky was in front of the barracks talking to Ashisogi Jizo, or trying too.

Ashisogi! Where is your master? I need his help. Snaky said. Ashisogi floated away around the corner. He then came back with banana's.

NO! snaky yelled.

(back to saru)

Saru was lying on the floor waving her hand trying to blow air towards her. Why is it so hot? I'm dying! She look at senbonsakura, who was taking his top off. She could'nt help but blush.

Wh-what the hell are you doing! Saru ask feeling her face get hotter.

He looked in her direction. Your right, he said calmly. Its getting to hot in here for clothing. He took off his top and threw it on the floor. Saru could'nt help but to stair at his muscle creamy hot body. Her eyes scan his sweety lightly haired chest going to his tight 6 pack abs, her eyes go low til-HEY! Senbonsakura yelled. what are you looking at?

Nothing! Saru yelled as snap back to reality.

Maybe you should take off your clothes. He says as he sits down next to her.

Um… I fine like this. She blushes and looks away.

You have a nice body you know. You should'nt be imparest. He says, he puts his hand on her shoulder and lightly pulling the shoulder part of her outfit.

Hey! What are you doing? Saru yelled slaping his hand away.

I said im fine! She got up walked to a corner of the glass like cage to gain distance from him and her. Her face was red as an apple. She did not want to be here. She kept thinking of ways to kill time till snaky gets back. She was lost in thought. Un-aware that senbonsakura was behind her. Reaching slowly towards her. By the time realize it, she was to late. Senbonsakura rip her whole entire outfit from her body and threw it on the floor, leaving her naked and pin to the glass wall with her hands tied by senbonsakura top slash.

Senbon-she was cut off by a deep and forcefull kiss. After a few minutes senbonzakura let her leaving her flushing.

I can't take it anymore. Senbonsakura moved his hands to her waist.

What do you mean? Why are you doing this? She ask fighting against the slash restraining her.

you…he said. Your body, your voice, your everything! You're a tease! A drug! A addiction! And I cant stand! I need you! I want you! He threw her to the ground and got on top of her.

STOP THIS! Saru yelled. This doesn't make any sense! Why are you doing this?

Didn't I tell you? He started as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. I want you. And I'll have you. By love or force ill take you and make you mine.

But-she stop as she felt his wet tongue on her clit. Her mind went fuzzy with pleasure. everything became so blurry. her body was in heaven. His tongue, she thought. Oh his tongue amazing. I want more. More and more! And like that she came. So wonder full she thought.

Im glad you enjoyed yourself my little monkey woman. Senbonsakura said with and evilish but yet sexy grin. Now it's time to make you mine fully. He removed his pants. Saru looked a His manhood and nearly fainted, it was that big. Size 14 was her guess.

Relax, He said as he slid it in making her yelp a bit. He then started to move slowly. Enjoying the pleasure of her virgin walls. As he moved he begin to speed his thrust, hitting her g-spot hard and faster, making her scream his name over and over. This was to much for him. He relised hard inside her.

Your mine…all mine. I wont let anyone take you. He hold her close for a few minutes. Afterwards they got dressed and waited.

After 10 minutes snaky came in with Renji. And let them out of the cage.

So, snaky ask. What happened?

What? Nothing! Nothing happened! Saru said as she re-chain herself and snaky. Snaky began to sniff the air. What that smell, he ask.

Nothing. Senbonsakura said as he walk past the two and out the room.

Whats his problem? Renji ask.

Nothing, saru replied.


	2. the experiment

It's been a week since the lab accident, and so far everyone seem normal expect saru, and everyone saw it. Saru acted different compare to her sharp tongue and up-beat attitude she was always checking her surroundings. People nor the zanpakuto did'nt seem to care….until today.

A large group of sword beast were running a muck in the serata. The captions and lieutenant were to busy to handle the group in the forest so they sent their zanpakuto: hyorinmaru, tobiume, haineko, zabimaru, senbonzakura and hozukimaru. When they reach their destination turns out the beast killed each I guess we can go home then, tobiume that stinks! And I was looking forward to some fun!hozukimaru said in a fit.I don't care! Haineko says as she put her hands to her hips. Their dead so I can hit the hot springs! Hey saru! Wanna join me?Huh! Oh no thanks. Saru replied. Both hebi and haineko gave her a worried you ok saru? You seem out of it lately. Hebi ! Oh your just being silly. She says as she rubs his head. In fact, hainako ill join you in that bath!WHOO! she gave her a smile before turning around. As she started to walk back to the serate something nudge her foot and made her fall head straight towards the ! hebi, hanineko and tobiume yelled as they ran to her aid. Senbonzakura was the first one there to lift her up to her knees. She had a big cut on her forehead that was , she'll be fine! It's just a cut. hozukimaru said stairing at her she should get it cleaned before it gets infected. Hyorinmaru said. How many fingers am I holding up? He ask as he lift three fingers in front of her.3! saru says. Im fine lets just go-she stops when she realized who was holding her. Senbonzakura! she pushed him away from her. Stay away from me!Everyone looked at them weirdlyI was only helping. Senbonzakura said. Look you injured your head let me take you to the medic.I said I'm fine! She 't be difficult just come. he said as he reach for her only to be avoided.I cant! She started. I'm chain to hebi! And he needs write apologize notes to the serate! So bye!She was about to leave until the chain around her waist stop her. She turn around to see why hebi wasn't following her, only to see hebi free from his ! How you- I didn't, he said. Senbonzakura did! Everyone turn their attention to Senbonzakura, who was holding the end of the then, he started. The medic awaits. He began to pull her chain, forcing her to go with him. Even with all the effert she put into stop him, it was useless. She was being drag on the ground like animal being pulled by her master because she was being bad. The others just staired at disbelief at what was going on. By the time they snap back into reality saru and senbonzakura were …what now? Hebi ask his go home. Tobiume replied answering his question. They all started to walk home. (senbonzakura and saru)Saru was laying on the ground while being drag by senbonzakura. As they walked(and drag) people were stairing at them, trying to figure out what's going on. And why was senbonzakura dragging saru. but people were to scared to bud in so they just stayed out of his way. (hebi and the others)Hey hebi, hyorinmaru said. Do you know what was that all about?Yeah! said Hozukimaru. Saru been acting different lately. And she seem scared of senbonzakuraHebi got a light bulb. Now that you mention it, he started. Saru been acting weird ever since she and senbonzakura were trap in the lab. In fact when me and Renji got her out there was a weird smell in there. But she told me it was you describe the smell or at least the scene? Tobiume let's see I smelled salty sweat and something else and you know there was a white liquid on the ground and saru and senbonzakura were sweaty and breathing heavily when they came stop and looked at each other in shock with their chaws my god, hanineko said in ? Hebi asked. (back to saru and senbonzakura)Saru dragging came to a stop. She look at we stop? She 're here. He look around the place. This is'nt the medic department she thought. This was senbonzakura room. She went into a small panic. She turned her head and saw senbonzakura looking throw his closet. She got up slowly and tip-toe towards the door as quietly as possible. she was almost towards the door until the chain on her hips yank her to the ground. She look up and saw senbonzakura without his mask off and holding a red velvet cloth in his 't move, he said as he cleaned her wound. I'm sorry you got hurt. I won't let it happen again my flower. He kept rubing her cut until the bleeding stop, he then bandage ! saru said as she got up. Thanks for the help but I should be going now. Someone needs to help hebi with his work. She was about to leave until senbonzakura pulled her chain making her fall into his lap.I didn't just bring you here to help. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. Sau told herself to fight but it was no use. Her body had given into his warmth. In no time she found herself in his bed making love. The only thing that went threw her mind was "what's wrong with me? (in the lab)Mayuri and nemu are in the records room watching the events that happen a week , mayuri started. That liquid I found in the contament was senbonzakura eh? He got his devilish look on his face. This gives me an idea! Nemu! Get me Renji and Bakaya in my lab this master. nemu says as she left the began to laugh as he watched the video. Oh! Yes! This will be an interesting experiment indeed!


	3. the injury

Bakaya and Renji found themselves in Mayuri lab watching the security video of last week's events. Renji chaw was on the floor in disbelieve while Bakaya eyes slitly twitched.  
Before I begin on why I brought you two here, do you have any questions? Mayuri ask.  
Yeah! Renji yelled, he then turn to face Bakaya. WHY THE HELL IS YOU zanpakuto RAPING MINE!  
Funny, I was going to ask the same thing. Bakaya replied.  
Before renji could respond nemu came into the room with a black eye. Master, the two will be on their way. She said as she went to his side.  
What happened nemu? Renji asked.  
Nemu covered her eye with her left hand. I accidently disturb the two as they were making love.  
Both bakaya and renji facepalm. After awhile senbonzakura and saru came into the room.  
You call-saru saw the video. She turn pale.  
You two sit! Mayuri ordered. The two zanpakuto sat down next to their masters. Now then, mayuri started. As you all know our zanpakuto have taken a form ect ect. Now I have brought you all down here because im curious of the zanpakuto reproducing cycle. If their like us, is it possible for them to have children? Is it possible to create more zanpakuto without a soul reaper?  
For some reason saru knew where this was going.  
To the point, mayuri continued. I want senbonzakura to impregnate zabimaru. Any questions?  
Renji died a little inside and saru….well she died fully.  
A child zonpokto? Im curios on how this will turn out. Said bayaka before getting up. Senbonzakura you have my permission to do this experiment. Bakaya left the room.  
Well, saru started. I don't know about you all but I need to go pretend like this never happen because I am not having his kid and there is no way in hell im being a mom for any experiment. And with that saru storm out of the room.  
(the next day)  
Both saru and hebi along with hyorinmaru, tobiume, haineko and hozukimaru were all eating breakfast outside under a cherry blossom tree.  
This was a good idea haineko. tobiume said enjoying the warm breeze passing threw them. They sat there eating and talking enjoying the beautiful day out.  
Excuse me! The group turns their attention to the man behind hyorinmaru holding a bouquet of roses. Is one of you saru? he ask. Hebi pointed to saru and the man gave her the roses and a little note and left. Saru set them down next to her and read the note.  
To my little monkey girl, you shall be mine  
Love Senbonzakura  
Saru face turn pale. That ass hole! Saru yelled. Everyone in the area look at her in shock and fear. Saru ripped the note into a million pieces and went back to eating her breakfast. There was a long silent until haineko spoke. So did you guys hear?  
Hear what? Hozukimaru ask.  
Senbonzakura has a lover! She yelled. Saru, who was drinking water spitted it in tobiume face.  
What! That asshole! She yelled. Everyone look at her again. It was silen like before but this time a messenger broke the silent with a box for saru. When saru open the box she nearly died. The box had monkey shaped chocolates in them. Out of angry she drop kick that box into the sky ( and it was never seen again). Everyone still looking at the pissed off saru started to leave the area slowly.  
Saru what's wrong with you! Hebi ask tugging their chain.  
I'll tell you what's wrong Hebi. She started. That pathic spoiled good for nothing brat Senbonzakura he's a fucking no good piece of shit! I just want to push in a black hole or drown him in the river! As she complained about senbonzakura her friends kept giving her stop signals because both senbonzakura and bakaya were right behind her.  
And his maser! She continued. I just want to kick him in the nuts so hard so they go in his nostril! All of a sudden she felt the warm air go cold. She turn around slowly and saw the two sanding there, emotionless. Saru turn pail, she was too scared to move.  
Bakaya look at his zanpakuto then back at saru. the look he gave her nearly gave her a shrock. The area was silent the people around them can even hear a small bee buzzing around. Saru decided to break the silent.  
So, she began. Why are you here?  
I was wondering when you and I were going to Get busy? Senbonzakura said. Mayuri does not like to wait, nor do I.  
Wait on what? Hebi asked.  
Senbonzakura and saru are going to have a child. And then get married. Bakaya answered. And silent filled the air. The only nose that was heard was haineko choking on a rice ball.  
Saru was to humiliated to stay in the area. So she un-chain herself from monkey and sprinted away.  
SARU! Both Senbonzakura and hebi yelled chasing after her. Saru ran into the forest trying to escape the two. But Senbonzakura was right behind her while hebi was far away to the point he lost her in the forest.  
SARU!he yelled as a tears escapes his eyes

hope you enjoyed it!

saru: hell no!

hebi:hell no!

senbonzakura: yes.


	4. hebi finds out the secret!

Saru kept jumping from tree to tree until she was out of breath. She look up and saw the sun going down. She jumped down from the tree she was in and began to think of what just happened today. Senbozakura! She thought. This is all his fault! If he had'nt played with that remote then- as she thought senbonzakura was behind her with a syringe filled with green liquid inside. Before saru realized he was behind her it was too late. He shot her in her left arm. Saru swong her fist to her attacker and saw him.

What the he-before she could finish her sentence her world went black. When she fell senbonzakura got her ad held her bridal style.

Your mine. He said as he kissed her and head back to his master manor. When he reach he serate he ran into hebi.

SARU! hebi ran to her. What did you do to her!

Nothing. He replied. We ran into a hollow in the forest and it attack her. Im taking her to the medic to see if she fine.

Fine. Hebi said crossing his arms. I'll join you them. She is my other half. As they walk to the medic hebi kept an eye on senbonzakura, when they got there senbonzakura ask if hebi can sign her in. hebi did as told and sign her in the problem was when he turn back, senbonzakura was gone.

( saru pov)

Saru woke up in a room that look very familiar to her.

Where am i? she ask herself still fuzzy in the head. Her body felt hot and weak.

You're in my room. She look off her shoulder and saw senbonzakura naked. His tone muscle body almost made her faint. He got on top of her and gently rub her cheek.

I love you. He said. He kiss her soft pink lips. When they parted for air he went back for more trying his best to control his lust. when they stop again saru put her hand in front of his face.

No. she said face red. She look so voluble to senbonzakura. Like a ripe apple ready to be pluck and eaten. He could'nt stand it. he rip he outfit off her body and attack her pink nipples.

No! she yelled. Stop please! But it was no use. His mind was on one thing, her body. He was going to take her. By love or force.

( hebi pov)

Hebi wondered bayaka (don't ask how he got in) in search for saru. he wondered around until he heard moaning sound coming from a room across the hall. He followed the noise until he reach the room. Instantly he open the door and turn white. What he saw before him almost killed him. Senbonzakura mercurially pounding into saru angerly like an animal in mating season. And the look on saru face was unbelievable! Her eyes was blurry, her mouth was wide open with drool sliding from both ends of the side of her mouth, and her cheeks were red as an apple.

Saru. hebi he said he felt tears in his eyes as he watch his other self be dominated by their rival. He was about to stop this but someone grab him. He turn to see who it was, bayaka! He gave hebi a look that said interrupt and I'll kill you. Hebi didn't say a word after seeing that look. He just watch as his otherself enjoyed the sex. After if felt like forever senbonzakura came in her and she climax and fell asleep. He kissed her head and the fell asleep next to her. A tear escape hebi eyes as bakaya slid the door closed.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Saru: no! stop making me the victom!

Hebi:yea!


	5. nightmares and costumes!

The next day was a doosy for saru. Not only did she wake up next to senbonzakura and slept with him AGAIN! She had to explain to a crying hebi what happened and what the experiment she gotten herself into. Even though hebi did not agree to it he had no choice but to go along with it, along with hyorinmaru,tobiume,haineko and hozukimaru who all agreed to keep it a secret. after that saru and hebi moved into bakaya manor. Saru and senbonzakura slept in the same room but hebi slept 5 rooms away so he would not be disturbed when they did it. a week has pass and so far saru wasn't pregnant yet. The only interesting thing that can out from that week was sode no shirayuki( for now im just going to call her sode because her name is long to type) found out about the experiment thanks to senbonzakura big mouth as saru puts it. But like the others she agreed to keep it a secret.

( Today)

Senbonzakura and hyorinmaru was at Mayuri lab getting shots to help his soldiers go into battle ( if you know what I mean XD).

I think I know the reason why your soldiers aren't working senbonzakura. Mayuri said as he look threw a blue folder. It seem your not exicted.

Huh? Hyorinmaru replied with a confused look.

Mayuri continued. What im trying to said is, his soldiers are going in her but their not working because their bored.

So what do you recommend? Hyorinmaru ask a bit scared of the answer. Mayuri gave his famous 'I've got an evil and creepy idea smile. He went into his desk chore and pulled out a huge syringe filled with purple liquid that almost made Hyorinmaru faint.

Senbonzakura the choice is yours. Mayuri said. Senbonzakura look at Hyorinmaru who gave him a look that said 'for the love of god don't do it! he then look back at the needle and thought.

(Saru pov)

Saru was in the café( if they have one) in the barracks with sode and haineko.

I can't believe I'm still not pregnant yet! With all the work he's putting in I'm shock im not having twins! Saru said.

Maybe your eggs are old or something. Haineko said with a smik on her face. All saru can do was give her a death look.

I just want to have this kid and get this experiment over with! Saru says folding her arms.

I got an idea! Sode says as a bulb went up in her head. Cosplay!

Both saru and haineko look at her crazy. What? They both said.

Cosplay! Sode said. Its when you dress and act different to, how do the living say ' turn your man on.

Both saru and haineko gave her a WTF look. But before any of them can respond Hyorinmaru can into the room helping a tired a senbonzakura on to the couch near them. All three girls stared at them with worried faces.

What happened? Sode ask running to her brother aid.

Mayuri gave him shots to help him with something. hyorinmaru said. Don't worry though mayuri said he'll wakeup in 2 or 3 hrs if not...go to the medic. Sode rolled her eyes and lifted her big brother up. Help me take him to his room Hyorinmaru. He did as told and helped her carry senbonzakura back to his master manor. once he was put to bed the 3 girls left to the world of the living while Hyorinmaru watch senbonzakura(you know just in case of a stroke or a heart attack). When the girls got into town they went to the adult store for a costume. And believe it or not sode nor haineko didn't feel weird at all being in a porn shop. Saru on the other hand wanted to die. She felt embarrassed being there. What felt even worse is when people asked where she got her outfit from? saying that they never tried a monkey theme before. Really! she thought. Is my outfit that perverted? She stand in a corner until haineko and sode brought her to the changing room with all sorts of outfits. After hours of searching they finally found the right one. Or the right outfit that saru can fit her boobs and ass in. when they check out the outfit the clerk ask if he can take a picture of them. They didn't agree at first until he said he let them have anything in the store for free, then they were doing all types of poses. After that saru and haineko left the shop.

Hey where sedo? Saru ask noticing she didn't leave with them.

HERE! She yelled running out the store with a bag in her hand.

What's that? Haineko asked.

Nothing! Let's go home! Sedo said. The other two decided to ignore and left for home.

( senbonzakura dream)

Senbonzakura was in mayuri lab strap to a bed naked( lucky he still had his mask on).

Well senbonzakura do I have a surprise for you. Senbonzakura look to his side and saw mayuri next to the exit of his lab. Deep down senbonzakura was praying for something to happen, not to him but to mayuri because he scared the living shit out of him (and all of us to XD). Mayuri pulled out a syringe and pointed the needle to senbonzakura manhood.

Since all my medicines failed I have no choice but to do this, mayuri said pushing the thing(I don't know what its called) making green liquid come out of the needle. Senbonzakura was yelling in his mind ' MOTHERFUCKER NOOOOOOOOOO!'.

Mayuri smiled and open the door. My nurse will take care of you. Nurse! He says as he leaves the room. Senbonzakura took a deep breath in relief that nemu was coming. But I wasn't nemu who came into the room, it was saru in a nurse outfit and a sexy one too!

Yes mayuri! She yelled before closing the door. I'll take good care of him. She smiled at him and climb on top off him, not taking off the straps. She took off his mask and kissed him softly much to his announce. She then started to go down. Low and lower until she took him in her mouth. Moving her head up and down going in rythme. Even though he was huge she was able to throat him. She then started to gag. Senbonzakura could'nt hold it anymore, he came into her mouth with a huge load. Saru kept sucking. Senbonzakura? He heard, he look at saru who was still blowing him. Senbonzakura! Senbonzakura!

( real world)

Senbonzakura woke up in a fit of lust and anger and he was ready to kill the person who woke him up from his wonderful. The hand that woke him up nudge his shoulder. He grab it and pulled it on the floor. Only to see saru.

Saru! im so sorry! He said lifting her back on her feet.

Ok! I knew this was'nt going to work! Saru yelled dusting herself off. Im going to bed! She yelled. She walk to their closet a rummage throw it for her fur outfit. Not realizing that senbonzakura was getting turn on by her costume. Kinky sluty school girl outfit.

he became hard just by staring at her ass ( btw she wearing a thong). He lost it. he rip off his pants and bend saru off their chore and thrust into her like never before hit her spot and making her see stars. He kept pounding and pounding into her until he climax. They both fell on the floor trying to catch their breath. Senbonzakura then lifted her up and took her to bed.

That was amazing. Saru said as she cuddle up to him and fell asleep. He smiled at that comment and fell asleep himself.

Me: so how was it guys?

Everyone: weird!


	6. ITS TIME!

Its been a week since the costume event (yes I will all was do a week later) and saru was pregnant. When mayuri found out he nearly jump out of his seat with joy. Renji and Byakuya(finally figured how to spell his name!) on the other were trying their best to be supported, well Byakuya was. Renji wel lets just say the minute he found out he died. Hebi turn white when he found out that his other side was with child. Senbonzakura on the other hand was excited. He was going to have a child! And with the woman he loved. Saru on the other hand felt sick and hungry. And she was always caving bananas. Mayuri said that her due date was going to be very soon. The problem was he didn't know when. But he said the birthing room is ready so all they have to do is wait.

( Now)

All the squeds were having a feast outside. while they were partying hyorinmaru, tobiume, haineko, zabimaru, senbonzakur, hozukimaru and sode no shirayuki were having a little party next door near the birthing room in celebration of saru pregnancy.(even though the room not ready yet) they all sat in a circle and talk for a while until saru would leave.

So saru, tobiume started. What are you going to name him or her?

I don't know to be honest. Saru said.

O! o! o! if it's a boy name him snake Jr! hebi replied

Not on your life. Senbonzakura replied with a bit of death at the side.

What if it's a girl? Sode asked.

Again I don't know. Saru replied. She then yawned. Oh it's my nap time. Ill be back in an hour. Come on hebi(their chain).

Good! Haineko yelled. That will give us enough time to make some food. Both her and tobiume ran into the kitchene.

zabimaru smiled and left the room. Sedo and hyorinmaru got up and went back to decorating the room for saru. senbonzakura and hozukimaru were on the lookout for anyone that didn't know about the experiment.

( 1 hour later)

Hebi woke up due to a wet feeling near him. He turn on the light to see what it was and nearly fainted.

Sar-saru! saru! wake up! Wake up! He yelled. He couldn't believe it. saru stomach was huge! An hour ago she was skinnier than a pick! Now she huger than an air ballon! And she was leaking water to!

Saru woke up. Hebi whats the ma-AAAHHHHHHHH! Her stomach was in pain. She look down to see what was wrong and went into panic. Her water just broke and she in labor! The only thing she could do was scream for help.

( the feast)

Rukia was the first to hear saru pleads of pain. She then tap renji arm. Um Renji. Is that saru screaming?

Renji stop what he was doing and listen for a bit.

(saru screams) RENJI! SENBONZAKURA! ITS TIME! HELP ME YOU IDIOTS!

Renji got up from his chair in a panic causing most of the people to look at him. He walk over to mayuri and whispered in his. Mayuri nod his head and gets up to with nemu. They both left the area in a hurry leaving everyone with a huge question mark hovering over their head.

( saru)

Saru was screaming and breathing in pain. She was clawing the bed post with her left and squeezing hebi with her right. Hebi was on the ground next to her taking deep breaths and praying because he may never be able to use his hand again. Senbonzakura and sedo burst through the door.

SARU! they both yelled. Senbonzakura pick her up and dash towards the birthing room. He kick those doors open and put saru gently down. Mayuri, Renji, Nemu and Byakuya came into the room

Everyone out! Mayuri yelled as Nemu prep him for the operation. He then pulled out a syringe.

What are you going to do with that! Hebi asked staring at the huge syringe with a blue liquid in it.

Easy my boy. Just put her to sleep until it's over. Mayuri replied. Everyone out! I need room!

Senbonzakura was about to leave until saru grab his hand. Please senbon-chan she said. Don't leave me. Please. Senbonzakura did as command and stand by her side. Mayuri didn't care and just ignored them. He injected saru with the liquid making her blackout. Before she black she told senbonzakura she loved him, at that point it made him cry.

( 5 hours later)

Saru woke up in the birthing room surrounded by her friends who was talking to each other. But not senbonzakura or her child. Oh no! she thought. It didn't make it. she felt the tears in her eyes.

Saru! she turn to her side and saw a happy hebi. Why are you crying? He ask.

My child didn't make it…did he? She said whimpering.

Hebi look confused. What! She made it! hey everyone! She awake! Everyone look at her and smiled.

Where senbonzakura? She ask.

Right here. She look straight in front of her and saw him walking to her left side of the bed holding their new born child. Im sorry I had to leave you for a sec. he told her. I had to watch mayuri to see if he was going to do anything while examing her.

Her? Saru said.

Yep. He replied. Our baby girl. What should we name her?

Mimulus. saru said. Looking at her baby girl.

Mimulus? Senbonzakura said. Doesn't that mean monkey-flowers.

Saru gave him a quick smirk before he figured it out. He smiled back to her threw his mask and look down at his Mimulus who had her mothers eyes but her father looks and hair. Senbonzakura kissed saru.

Will you marry me?

Yes.

*me claps* beautiful!

*Renji trying to hide his tear* it was

*Everyone else* -.-


	7. the endfor now

It's been 5 years since saru and senbonzakura got married and even though the zonpokto are still spirits nobody cares anymore in fact the people don't mind at all. Saru was sitting under a sakura tree on a warm sunny day with her husband senbonzakura. They watch from afar their daughter Mimulus battling her opponent in a friendly battle. And so far she was kicking ass! Even though its been 5 years Mimulus seem to have grown to the point of having the body of a 21 year old. She very smart and incurable strong and she had her mother's body and eye's but her father face and wore kimono dress that represent her clan, it went low to a few feet of her feet, it was cut by both sides at her hip exposing her long slender legs that were cover by black knee high stockings. she wore a butterfly like mask over her face just like her father, her hair is in a ponytail just like her father only tied with a red ribbon given to her by her grandfather Renji she also wore red slingback shoes that had a red ribbon that tied up to her was tough and most people feared her as much as they feared senbonzakura master. They Both were proud of their daughter. She was tough, strong, smart and feared and the best part her bankia was feared also. She carried a sword just like her father. But her bankia was different then her parents, no it was a mix of their power. Her bankia was ROAR SAKURA DROP! Her bankia creates a sakura flowers blade like beast that can shoot amazing spiritale pressure energy. Saru though there be nothing to fear for her daughter sake but senbonzakura was scared for one thing…..SNOW! The son of sode no shirayuki and hyorinmaru. Oh yes they had a son, and he was smoking hot! As many of his fan girls say. He look just like his father, nice tone skin muscler body but had his mother eyes and hair color. What can I say two ice type zonpokto who were consider the handsomest and beautifies of their group was bond to get together. Their master though…well lets just say rukia was silent for awhile and hitsugaya was hospitalize. Even though snow look like his father he had a lot of his grandfather personality. He didn't care much for the world but he did care about one thing and that was Mimulus and it pissed senbonzakura off to the max knowing that boy wanted his daughter for what ever. When Mimuluswas finished training she started to dance and sing like she always do after train but she only does it to make the opponent or friend feel not too bad for losing.

Those long days passing by from that door

Like late summer they slowly fade away

Finding ways through the favorite tune

Play all day with my eyes closed

Those long days passing by from that door

Like late summer they slowly fade away

Finding way through the favorite tune

Filling me with those sounds. she sang as her friends, classmates and teacher laughed not at her singing but her dancing. Mimulus love to make people laugh and she had a beautiful voice.

A voice of an angel. Snow said sneaking up behind her. He grab her hand as she dance and joined her, they dance the tango. To this point senbonzakura already pulled out his sword.

I don't care if that boy my adoptive nephew! I'll kill him where he stands! Senbonzakura said pulling out his sword getting ready to use bankia. Saru grab his hair and pulled him down back next to her.

Will you be quiet! Saru yelled at him. But he got back up.

I can't! He started. The boy is hitting on his adoptive cousin! That's not right!

Well you go kill him then. Said saru. she got and put her hand on senbonzakura should and whispered into his ear. Or you can join me in the new hot springs they just built. She said giving him a wink before walking away from him. Senbonzakura look at his hot wife leaving then back to the kids. Senbonzakura had to make a choice.

Kill snow or bath?

HEY SARU WAIT UP! He choice bath.

Me: well the end! Im going to do a sode no shirayuki and hyorinmaru story for fun and a spin off story of this of their daughter and other zonpokto kids, yes there's more of them! But thanks for reading.


End file.
